In recent years, there has been proposed a stacked-type semiconductor memory device having memory cells integrated three-dimensionally. When manufacturing such a stacked-type semiconductor memory device, memory holes penetrating a stacked body are formed by etching. On this occasion, if the number of layers stacked in the stacked body increases, the aspect ratio of the memory hole becomes high, and therefore, a high etching resistance is required for the etching mask.